Kill Oscar (Part II)
| Also = | Guest = | Co = | With = | Producer = Lionel E. Siegel | Writer = | Teleplay = William T. Zacha | Story = Arthur Rowe Oliver Crawford | Director = Barry Crane | Production = 45120 | Original = 31 October 1976 | Prev = H＋2＋O = Death | Next = The Bionic Boy | Related = "Kill Oscar" "Kill Oscar (Part III)" "Fembots in Las Vegas" "Fembots in Las Vegas (Part II)" }} Oscar Goldman, Lynda Wilson and Peggy Callahan are still being held captive in Dr. Franklin's complex. Jaime Sommers is hospitalized and lies close to death resulting from her recent battle with two fembots and it's up to Steve Austin to mount an unauthorized mission to locate and infiltrate Franklin's base to rescue Oscar and Callahan. However, Steve and Rudy Wells are unaware that Rudy's assistant, Lynda Wilson, was replaced by a fembot and is monitoring their every move. With his ability to see and hear everything through the fembot duplicate of Wilson, Franklin sets up a trap in anticipation of Steve's arrival. Summary After a short visit to the hospital, and devastated upon learning about Jaime’s critical condition, Steve soon goes to Oscar's office where NSB Chief Supervisor Hanson has taken charge during Oscar's absence. Hanson is unwavering in his quest to destroy the enemy at all cost despite Jaime Sommer’s claims of robots which the chief inspector considers highly unlikely. He intends to execute Oscar’s last orders to the letter and warns Steve not to intervene with any rescue attempts. Upon learning about a possible robot infiltration, which Steve doesn't consider too far fetched (thanks to his encounter with Dolenz's Robots years prior), he asks Rudy to temporarily revive Jaime long enough to gather information regarding the fight she had in Callahan's apartment. Her account leads Rudy to believe that the complaint she had with her bionic ear wasn’t due to a malfunction but that she was actually picking up the fembot’s high frequency signal. Rudy and Steve rig up an oscillator in hopes of duplicating the fembots' signal, unaware that the fembot duplicate of Linda is spying on their every move. They attempt to replicate the high frequency sound while Jaime listens with her bionic hearing to identify the frequency of the fembots’ transmission. Steve feeds the frequency information provided by Jaime through an OSI computer satellite to pinpoint its source. The computer shows Steve the location of Franklin’s base, at the site of an old abandoned OSI complex. The spying fembot sends this information directly to base. Franklin then sets a trap in anticipation of Steve's arrival. Steve takes a helicopter and flies to Franklin's hideout. Upon landing he rescues one whom he believes is Callahan."Callahan" leads Steve to into an ambush. When Franklin gives the attack order, Katy attempts to strike Steve with an iron rod but hits Callahan instead, accidentally knocking off the other fembot's facemask and exposing her as a fembot. Steve grabs another nearby iron rod and defends himself against the engaging fembots. He holds his own at first but the two fembots eventually corner him. Franklin taunts him and orders him to surrender but instead Steve hurls the metal rod at a transmission panel to disable it. Unable to receive transmission orders from Franklin, the robots wander aimlessly and go berserk. Inside the complex, Steve finds the captive Lynda Wilson and releases her. Then he makes his way to the main control room where he spots Franklin across the room. Franklin, as he makes an escape, tries to stop Steve by activating two sliding steel doors to close in on the bionic operative. On his way to pursue the escaping Franklin, Steve also finds and frees the seemingly captive "Oscar" who tells him of Callahan’s death. Franklin sends his armed guards to go after Steve, Oscar and Lynda to help ensure his own escape. The guards fire upon Steve and Oscar, and a stray bullet impacts a control panel, setting fire to the complex. The prisoners successfully make their way out of Franklin’s complex and then escape the grounds by helicopter. Back on the ground, Franklin reveals his triumph of having duped the enemy to the captive Callahan (who is not dead as Oscar previously told Steve earlier). His plan worked. Franklin will now destroy this base by remote detonation to make the OSI believe that they succeeded in defeating his operation, after which he will proceed to his other complex to begin the next phase of his plan. Oscar orders Hanson to sweep the OSI building for any possibilities of Franklin’s robots that might still be infiltrating the OSI. He then calls the Secretary of State to ask that the Weather Control System be transferred to a safer place for precautionary measures, owing to the fact that they have no proof whatsoever that Franklin was killed in the explosion that destroyed his base. Unbeknownst to the government, this new location is Franklin’s second covert base. Meanwhile at Rudy's lab, Steve and Rudy marvel over the striking resemblance between Linda and the now deactivated fembot duplicate. Rudy admires Franklin's work; a very ingenious scientist. However Rudy discovers a flaw in Franklin's design. The fembot had an extreme weight of more than twice of what a similar sized human would weigh. This was due to the robot being constructed of heavy duty steel gears and gadgets. In Oscar’s office, while waiting for his boss to finish his call, Steve becomes suspicious when he notices Oscar's shoes are leaving a heavy footprint on the carpet. Discreetly, Steve throws a pencil in the path of where Oscar is walking. When Oscar unwittingly steps on the pencil, it is crushed into tiny fragments by the extreme weight. One possible conclusion: Oscar is a robot. Steve hurries back to the lab with his discovery but Rudy is reluctant to believe it at first. Steve is convinced that it accounts for the shift in weight when he tried to take off in the helicopter at Franklin’s base, and explains why the mad scientist didn’t go to great lengths to stop Steve's rescues attempt when the spying Lynda-fembot fed the information about him discovering Franklin's base earlier. Rudy is now convinced that Franklin wanted Steve to rescue the robot Oscar to bring him back to the OSI where he could have complete control over the operations. The Oscar robot makes an impromptu entrance into Rudy Wells' lab interrupting what looks to be a suspicious conversation between Rudy and Steve. He orders Steve to go to Hawaii on a special mission and despite the urgency Steve declines, stating more pressing matters in Washington. The robot Oscar accedes to Steve’s request to delay the mission until the following day. Over at Franklin’s new complex at Saint Emil Island, the real captive Oscar watches Steve’s reject a direct order from the Oscar robot. Oscar fibs to Franklin about his operative’s often insubordinate behavior in turning him down on many assignments, but Franklin is not convinced. He orders the Oscar robot to dispose of Steve Austin. The Oscar robot then contacts the NSB and issues a warrant for Steve’s arrest on the suspicion of his being one of Franklin’s robots. Jack Hanson follows orders and soon corners Steve in the OSI parking lot. A Geiger counter scan reads a high level of radiation from Steve’s bionic limbs. Steve makes his escape evading Hanson’s attempt to arrest him by climbing onto the roof a moving van and then jumping over a wall. Steve goes to Linda Wilson’s apartment to seek refuge. There he calls Rudy to ask him to meet him in Jaime’s room at the hospital. Disguised as an orderly to avoid attracting attention to himself, Steve enters Jaime’s room where Rudy has set up a microwave device that will scramble the robot’s signals - hoping Franklin will believe this is a malfunction while they work at putting the Oscar robot out of commission for good. Following a quick call to Oscar robot telling him that Jaime is claiming he is a robot, Franklin commands the Oscar robot to go to Jaime’s room and kill her. Rudy then disappears behind a screen and waits for the enemy to make his entrance. The Oscar robot walks in and attempts to kill the sleeping patient with his bare hands but instead it’s Steve who leaps out of the bed. They engage in a fight, which eventually ends with Steve being the victor by disconnecting the power supply behind the robot’s head at the base of the neck. Their victory is short-lived when a frightened Linda comes running in with the news that her fembot duplicate has taken life. When Rudy Wells, Steve Austin and a fully recovered Jaime Sommers enters the lab, Franklin’s voice comes through the fembot Lynda’s mouthpiece speaker to inform them that he is now in possession of the weather control machine. The hurricane raging outside is undeniable proof of his assertion. Deconstructed Quotes Jaime: Callahan was a robot. The other woman was too. She the one, eh, I was chasing, the one that kidnapped Oscar. I had a fight with both of them in Callahan's apartment. Steve, they're stronger than bionics! ---- Franklin: So, there are two bionic people! Well done, Rudy, that's marvelous. After I take over the OSI, I'll have to go through all of Rudy's files. See if he has any other wonderful surprises for us. ---- Franklin: How much did your bionic man cost you, Oscar? Five, six million dollars? We shall soon see if it was a good investment, won't we? Now we'd better get ready to receive a new guest! ---- Lynda: Boy, it's spooky looking at myself. Rudy: Not only that - d'you know she weighs 482 pounds? Lynda: Well, that teaches me one thing. Steve: What's that? Lynda: I better go on a diet. ---- Rudy: Now, let's see if we can bring it back to life. Steve: You sure you want to? Rudy: Why? Steve: I've seen one of these things in action. It's not just a Tinker Toy. Rudy: Don't worry about a thing. Steve: I wish you hadn't said that. ---- Franklin: I was right. Colonel Austin is on to something. He's never refused a direct order of yours before, has he? Oscar: Quite often, Franklin. As a matter of fact, when he does do what I tell him to, I'm quite surprised. ---- Trivia Storyline * This is the second time that Steve Austin faced off against a robot duplicate of Oscar Goldman. The first incident was against a robot duplicate built by Dr. Chester Dolenz two years prior in the episode "Return of the Robot Maker" . * The coordinates of the OSI base known as "The Still" are in the Atlantic Ocean. They are north of the island of Bermuda, which is a stand-in for St. Emile Island on the maps used in the next episode of Kill Oscar. Characters * This episode marks the final appearance of Jaime Sommers on The Six Million Dollar Man. Story * The on-and-off relationship between Steve and Jaime sees its final onscreen moment here, when Jaime wakes up to find Steve and the fake Oscar at her bedside. While the two both appear in Part III, it's all business. The kiss in this scene would be their last of the 1970's. Credits * Although this episode originally aired as part of The Six Million Dollar Man, it was packaged with The Bionic Woman in syndication to preserve story continuity. As this was syndicated as an episode of The Bionic Woman, the opening intro credits were replaced by the intro from that show, as were the tail credits. This was done without reprinting new "supers", the titles after the break, so the episode's origin as an episode of The Six Million Dollar Man is obvious. Due to the repackaging, the end credits are exactly the same as The Bionic Woman Kill Oscar (Part I). This also has the unfortunate result that Lindsay Wagner, the guest star here, is credited twice while Lee Majors, the star, is not credited. The reverse problem exists for "The Return of Bigfoot (Part II)". Bionics * The fact that extreme damage to the bionic legs can place a cyborg at death's door was first established in "The Return of the Bionic Woman". Gaffes Continuity * In Kill Oscar, the shot of Jaime leaping from Callahan's bedroom window is intercut with shots of the sidewalk rushing up to meet her. But at the beginning of Part II, when this scene is shown again to refresh viewers on the story, the fall is extended with no cuts, revealing the mid-air body turn as stunt woman, Rita Egleston prepares to hit an airbag. Presumably, this footage was used to reinforce the severity of Jaime's accident. But technically, it changes continuity because in the original fall, she landed on her feet, though it's possible as we don't know for certain the actual height of the fall that Jaime might have been able to rotate herself before impact. * Baron Constantine, Franklin's financier from "Kill Oscar," does not appear in this or the following episode, nor is he ever referenced again. Also vanishing from the narrative is any further reference to Constantine's organization. * When Steve heads into Franklin's control room, you can see "Oscar" sitting in one of the tubes where Franklin stores his fembots. However, Steve rescues "Oscar" a few minutes later. So, Franklin created two Oscar robots?? * It is never revealed how Hanson learns that Franklin had Oscar. There is no indication in part 1 of any connection being considered between Franklin and Oscar. * The cliffhanger of Part 1 is based partly on Franklin being concerned about Jaime's story regarding a robot replacing Callaghan being believed to the point of ordering the Lynda Fembot to kill Jaime to prevent this. Yet as Part 2 begins, Hanson appears to fully believe (or at least take seriously) Jaime's claims, with no immediate consequences from the Fembot. Credibility * The location of Franklin's base is given as Latitude: 38"50' North by Longitude: 63"10' West. This is in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Steve would not be able to reach this by helicopter. (And the episode indicates that the island is supposed to be in the Caribbean, not the Atlantic, anyway.) * In Kill Oscar, all of the Fembots views that were transmitted back to Dr. Franklin were first person point of views. When Steve is with Oscar in Oscar's office, and he learns that Oscar is a robot, the view seen by Dr. Franklin on his camera is the same as the TV camera view, not Oscar's point of view. * After Steve has helped Rudy to move the robot of Linda, during their speech, the robot breaths! * Given how much of a misogynist Franklin was, it's highly unlikely he would've been kind enough to provide Callahan with a pair of sunglasses during the sequence where he blows up his first base. * After the epic Steve-Oscar fight at the hospital, the robot's eyes inexplicably turn from brown to blue. Also, the area where the fake Oscar's face has been removed is noticeably smaller than Richard Anderson's real face, giving the impression of robot-Oscar having a severely receded hairline. Also, the robot's forehead suddenly becomes totally smooth, whereas prior to its unmasking the forehead has wrinkles (see images below). Effects *During the sequence where Steve is using satellite triangulation to locate Franklin's base, one of the shots is of a satellite in space, and the starfield begins to move in a manner very similar to that used to depict the U.S.S. Enterprise moving at warp in the original "Star Trek" television series. Apparently, the OSI has warp driven satellites. Gallery Image:Katy_callahan_fembots.jpg|Katy and Callahan fembots confront Steve Austin Image:S4e6-finalkiss.jpg|a tender moment Image:S4e6-fembotcontrol.jpg|Franklin's control center Image:S4e6-Franklin-hideout.jpg|Franklin's first hideout Image:S4e6-cleverfranklin.jpg|Dr Franklin's a very clever man Image:Callahan_Fembot_copy.jpg|Callahan Fembot: unmasked! Image:Steve-vs-fembots.jpg|Steve is cornered Image:Steve_vs_Callahan.jpg|Steve fights the Callahan fembot Image:S4e6-Steve-bunker.jpg|Steve searches for Oscar Image:S4e6-shag.jpg|heavy footprints Image:S4e6-rudyexplains.jpg|Rudy describes the power source Image:S4e6-oscarfembot.jpg|Franklin's Oscar Image:S4e6-stayoutofit.jpg|Stay out of it! Image:S4e6-powersource.jpg|the power source Image:S4e6-lindafembot.jpg|the Lynda fembot 406